


All i ever want to be is somebody to you | Tôi chỉ muốn trở thành một ai đó với em

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Không phải là Steve đã chịu thương chịu khó trở nên ngu ngốc, thảm hại, lúng túng khi rơi tõm cái vào bể tình với Tony đâu.Nó chỉ-- Nó thành ra là không thểkhôngnhư thế, sau một thời gian.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 6





	All i ever want to be is somebody to you | Tôi chỉ muốn trở thành một ai đó với em

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all i ever want to be is somebody to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860240) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad. Vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác.

Phải mất một lúc Steve mới nhận ra Bucky đang nhìn mình rất chi là kỳ lạ.

Steve ngồi dậy, hắng giọng. "Gì?"

"Mầy đã nhìn chằm chằm vào Stark trong bốn mươi phút qua, thỉnh thoảng dừng lại để thở dài." Bucky nói với anh, bằng một giọng may là rất khẽ. Khóe miệng anh giật giật, và Steve đá cậu dưới gầm bàn.

"Im đi, không, tao không nhá." Steve quắc mắt, và anh phải ngăn mình không xoa gáy. Bucky biết tất cả những dấu vết lo lắng của anh, cậu sẽ phản bội Steve sau một giây. "Tao-- Tao lúc ấy đang làm một việc."

"Vậy á hả? Việc gì thế?"

Steve gõ quyển phác thảo của mình. "Vẽ."

Bucky khịt mũi. "Mầy nói với tao rằng nếu tao nghiêng người, tao sẽ không thấy một bản phác thảo của Stark đang làm việc trên máy tính bảng của ảnh như ảnh đang làm ở phía bên kia của căn phòng đi? Nơi mà mầy đã nhìn chằm chằm trong một khoảng thời gian sởn cả gáy ý?"

Steve cố gắng nghĩ cách đáp trả. "Im đi." Cuối cùng anh nói, khoanh tay che chở quanh quyển phác thảo của mình.

Bucky nhìn anh vài giây trước khi khẽ cười khúc khích. "Chòi má, Steve. Mầy _lụy_ quá rồi đó con ạ."

"Đó là một câu nói ngu ngốc."

"Hầu hết các câu nói ngày nay đều ngu ngốc cả." Bucky công nhận. "Nhưng đâu có nghĩa là nó không đúng đâu."

Steve giật nảy sang một bên khi Bucky vỗ vai anh bằng bàn tay kim loại. "Tao thực sự đã bỏ lỡ việc mầy mòn mỏi nhớ nhung con nhà người ta rồi, thảm hại quá. Mắt mầy đang mở to với cái kiểu chú nai vàng ngơ ngác đây này."

"Tao không." Steve nói, cố gắng tìm cách thu hẹp mắt mà không trông có vẻ ngu ngốc. Khi những tiếng khúc khích của Bucky trở nên to hơn, anh bỏ cuộc và ngả người ra ghế. "Thôi được. Tao lụy tình đấy. Và bằng cách nào đó nó thậm chí còn lụy hơn so với khi ở cùng với Peggy, nó-- tao thậm chí còn cư xử ngớ ngẩn hơn cơ."

"Tao thậm chí còn chả biết điều đó là có thể cơ." Bucky nhận xét.

Steve giận dữ. "Tao sẽ đá mày lần nữa, nhưng tao sẽ cứ tính thêm điều đó." Anh nghịch đầu bút chì. "Tao đang vẽ anh ấy. Tao còn chẳng nhận thấy mình đang làm điều đó nữa kìa. Toàn bộ quyển phác thảo của tao chứa đầy hình anh ấy." 

Anh nhìn về phía cậu, và Bucky làm mặt quỷ giống như khi Steve làm điều gì đó đặc biệt thảm hại. Steve rên rỉ, cố gắng giữ nó im lặng. "Tao _biết_ mà, okay. Tao biết. Đó-- Ừ."

Anh gục đầu xuống, và bàn tay kim loại trên vai anh siết chặt một cách thoải mái.

\---

Không phải là Steve đã chịu thương chịu khó trở nên ngu ngốc, thảm hại, lúng túng khi rơi tõm cái vào bể tình với Tony đâu.

Nó chỉ-- Nó thành ra là không thể _không_ như thế, sau một thời gian.

Sau một thời gian, nó bắt đầu trở nên bình thường với Steve khi những con bướm khó chịu phiền phức xuất hiện mỗi khi Tony mỉm cười với anh. Nó bắt đầu trở nên bình thường với Steve khi đổ mồ hôi đầm đìa lúc Tony ngồi quá gần với anh trên chiếc ghế dài, khi ngày nay Steve cần hơn 20 dặm chạy nước rút để toát mồ hôi. 

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu trở nên bình thường, khi miệng Steve khô khốc mỗi khi ánh mắt anh nấn ná trên đôi tay đang di chuyển qua dự án mới nhất của Tony, bắt đầu trở nên bình thường với Steve khi ngủ thiếp đi trong lúc ôm gối và giả vờ đó là Tony, bắt đầu trở nên bình thường với Steve khi bị ám ảnh về việc đôi môi của gã sẽ có cảm giác thế nào và cười ngu khi anh bắt đầu nghĩ về gã và mơ mộng về việc Tony nói đồng ý khi Steve mời gã đi chơi.

Tất cả điều này đã trở nên phổ biến, trở thành một điều khác để làm việc, một thứ gì đó khác để vượt qua.

Ngoại trừ việc Steve dường như chẳng thể vượt qua nó, giống như những cơn ác mộng cứ quẩn quanh, cảm giác lạnh băng mà đôi khi anh vẫn không thể giũ bỏ.

Anh đột nhiên không thể tưởng tượng được một cuộc sống mà không có Tony, chẳng biết anh đã xoay xở như thế nào trước đây, nhưng anh không bao giờ muốn quay lại cuộc sống thiếu Tony. Anh muốn Tony ở bên, muốn gã hạnh phúc và khỏe mạnh và có mặt bên cạnh Steve, ngay cả khi Steve không có được gã theo cách anh muốn. 

Cũng chắc chắn không kém gì việc anh bị mắc kẹt trong thế kỷ này, có vẻ như Steve đang bị mắc kẹt trong tình yêu với Tony.

\---

Bucky, tên trời đánh, bắt đầu để lại những ghi chú như, 'MỜI ẢNH ĐI CHƠI ĐI' và 'ẢNH KHÔNG THỔI TUNG ĐẦU MẦY ĐÂU' ở những nơi đập vào mắt mà Steve vội vã xé xuống.

Cậu ta thậm chí còn lôi Sam và Natasha vào chuyện này, và đột nhiên Steve thấy mình bị tấn công.

"Hôm nay Tony trông tuyệt nhỉ, anh có nghĩ thế không." Một hôm Natasha hỏi anh, đôi môi cô hầu như không di chuyển.

"Cái mông đó khá là căng đét đấy." Sam nói thêm, gật đầu nghiêm túc như thể anh ta đang đọc thứ gì đó thú vị sâu sắc trong cuốn sách mà anh ta giả vờ đọc.

"Tôi ghét cả hai người." Steve trả lời, và kiên quyết không nhìn vào mông của Tony cả ngày.

\---

Vào bữa sáng, Steve va phải Tony và nói: "Xin lỗi." Và Tony phát ra một tiếng động mơ hồ, đôi mắt nấn ná nhìn thứ gì đó phía trên đầu Steve.

Steve nhìn theo ánh mắt của Tony và sự giật nảy. Một ghi chú khác của Bucky: tờ này có nội dung 'HÔN ĐI TÊN NGỐC, STEVEN NGỐC CHA CHẢ LÀ NGỐC ROGERS' và Steve giật mạnh về phía trước để xé nó xuống.

"Xin lỗi." Steve nói lần nữa. Anh cố cười. "Uh, Bucky là một thằng ngốc, cậu ấy nghĩ nó sẽ buồn cười--"

Tony hôn anh.

Steve càu nhàu, và rồi bắt đầu đáp trả nụ hôn sau khi não anh khởi động lại. Đó là một nụ hôn tuyệt vời, tuyệt hơn những gì anh tưởng tượng hôn Tony sẽ như thế nào, chủ yếu là vì nó thực sự _đang diễn ra_.

Anh ôm lấy khuôn mặt Tony trong tay, vì anh không chắc chuyện gì đang xảy ra nhưng anh muốn chạm vào khuôn mặt Tony như thế này mãi mãi. Khuôn mặt của Tony vừa khít giữa hai lòng bàn tay anh, hàm râu gã thô ráp cọ vào ngón tay cái của Steve khi anh vuốt chúng xuống má gã.

Tony ầm ừ, một tiếng ồn nhẹ nhàng, thoả mãn và Steve nhịn không được cười ngớ ngẩn đáp lại. 

"Chà," Tony nói khi họ tách nhau ra. "Tôi đoán, đó là câu trả lời cho câu hỏi ấy."

"Yeah?" Steve đang cố tập trung vào những thứ không phải là lông mi của Tony. Hay cái miệng vừa mới ướt của gã. "Câu hỏi gì?"

"Liệu Bucky có phải là một tên khốn nói điêu hay không khi cậu ta bảo với tôi rằng anh có những quyển phác thảo đầy hình của tôi mà anh đã vô thức vẽ trong khi đang nhìn tôi."

Steve chớp mắt. "Bucky là một tên khốn." Anh quyết định. "Nhưng, không phải là một tên nói dối."

Nụ cười của Tony là-- Thánh thần ơi, là mọi thứ Steve muốn nhìn trong tương lai trước mắt này.


End file.
